Scorpio
Scorpio is the best friend and ally of Manarxus. In Manarxus' Universal Empire, Scorpio is Manarxus' highest ranking general. Scorpio's first appearance was Episode 2-South City....Destroyed??? of Dragon Ball Z: After Years. His name originates from the constellation of the same name. History 'Early Life' Scorpio was born 16.2 trillions years before he and Manarxus went to Earth. He is slightly older than Manarxus. 'Coming to Earth' 5 years after Goku flew off with Uub, Scorpio got intel that the universe's strongest warrior lies in an unconquered area of the universe. After telling Manarxus, Manarxus decided to go conquer this region and fight the universe's strongest warrior, Goku. When they got to Earth, Manarxus decided to draw Goku out while Scorpio remains on his spaceship. When Goku and the other arrived, Scorpio beamed right beside Manarxus and the duo introduced themselves to the Z-Warriors. Manarxus then decided to give the Z-Warriors 5 days to train. 'Fight with the Z-Warriors' Before fighting Uub, Mr. Satan came out of nowhere. Satan charged at Scorpio, only to get thrown into the ocean. Uub made the 1st punch, knocking Scorpio 100 ft. away. After a short rumble, Scorpio fired his signature technique, the Arachnia Beam. The Arachnia Beam is a huge energy wave. Uub managed to avoid and so did the others, with one exception. Piccolo. The beam blew off his leg. Luckily, Piccolo can regenerate. Manarxus yelled at Scorpio for destroying the islands around the coast of South City. (In the ocean dub, Manarxus yelled at him for not using enough energy.) Uub countered with Kamahamheypa. Uub wasted all his energy on this attack, so Scorpio decided to kill Uub. Scorpio was about to blow him away until Pan ascended to a Super Saiyan..... (This is as far as I have gotton so far.) Power Scorpio's power is on the same level as Uub, and is easily able to overcome a Super Saiyan. It is arguable that he is as strong as a Ultra Super Saiyan. Techniques 'Arachnia Beam' Scorpio's signature attack. This beam is huge and powerful. On its 1st use in the series, it blew up many islands. 'The Message from Hell ' Scorpio's signature attack. First, he grabs his opponant, then, he throws them on the ground and Scorpio stand son top of them. After that, he rapidly jabs his legs into the body causing intense pain and damage. After that, Scorpio picks his opponant up and throw them in the air. Finally, he fires a energy wave into them and say "I hope you enjoy your message from hell!" 'Claw jab' Scorpio jabs his claws into his opponants. 'Final Slap-ap-ap-ap-ap' Scorpio slaps his opponants 100 times on their face. 'Vanishing Scorpio Beam' Scorpio's ultimate attack. Scorpio vanishes into thin air. Then appears behind his opponant and Claw jabs them many times then fires a gigantic beam, enveloping his opponant and disintigrating them. 'Full Power' Scorpio raises his power to maximum 'Yourrrrrrrrrr Deaddddddd' Scorpio hollers this out to boost his attack and strength Voice Actors Funimation-Christopher Sabat Ocean- The dude who voices Vegeta Japananese- Same as ocean Category:TheUltraKamehameha Category:Animal Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Z After Years Category:Characters Category:Under Construction